Scars
by Ms. Cena RKO
Summary: She finds him cheating on her. And he tries to make her understand but she doesnt care. She just wants to move on.One Shot Fic. COMPLETED


**A/N - Hey guys! Okay I wanted to let you all know that I'm deleting all my old fics and I'm gonna be starting new. Hopefully soon. I just need a break, but I did write this new One Shot fic because right now I'm very depressed and I just needed to write about it somewhat. I hope you guys enjoy. Oh and I am also be doing a joint fic with my friend Keira (RKOxLegendkiller). This song is called "Scars" by Papa Roach.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anyone in this fic nor do I own the song. They all own themselves.**

_I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut_

_My weakness is I care too much_

_My scars remind me that the past is real_

_I tear my heart opened just to feel_

**Trish's P.O.V**

My eyes are bloodshot and puffy. I take another sip of my vodka and replay then voice message he left me.

"_Trish baby, look I swear I never met to hurt you. I love you, I don't love Stacy. Never have and NEVER will. Stacy's a slut that drugged me. I swear I'd never do that on purpose. Baby, I love you and miss you please call me."_

I through my phone across the room and as it hits the wall, I take a huge gulp of my drink.

_Drunk and I'm feeling down_

_And I just wanna be alone_

I heard my door bell ring, I sighed and got up. I took another gulp of my drink and answered the door.

"What the hell do you want?" I glared make-up smeared all over me face.

_I'm pissed cause you came around_

_Why don't you just go home_

_Cause you channel all your pain_

_And I cant help to fix myself_

_Your making me insane_

_All I can say is..._

"I..I need you. I love you Trish. I swear she drugged me." he told me as tears flowed out of hisblue eyes.

I saw him crying and couldn't control my emotions and broke down. He walked closer to me and touched my shoulder.

"No..." I cried turning from him taking another gulp of my vodka till it was gone. Then I walked into the kitchen as he followed me.

**His P.O.V**

I hate seeing her like this and it's all my fault. I need her to understand that I love her and she means the world to me.

_I tried to help you once_

_A kiss will only vise_

_I saw you going down_

"Trish, stop it!" I yelled hitting the bottle of vodka out of her hands. She glared at me then looked down at the shattered glass all over the floor.

"What do you want? Why don't you just leave me alone?" she screamed, tears pouring out of her eyes. I felt so bad. I leaned over to counter and kissed her, she pushed me away.

_But you never realized_

_That your drowning in the water_

_So I offered you my hand_

_Compassion's in my nature_

_Tonight is our last dance_

I finally realized this was it. After 2 years its over. I cant believe it, I love her so much. This cant really be happening. How could I screw up this bad?

**Trish's P.O.V**

I wanna believe him so bad. I love him so much. But, I cant all that keeps replaying in my mind is what happened earlier today...

_Flashback_

I had just chick kicked Lita and got the three count. I got up and bowed and then grabbed the title out of the refs hand. The crowd booed as I walked up the ramp and behind the curtain.

I ran as fast as I could till I got to my boyfriends own personal locker roomI could hear strange noises coming from inside, I opened the door.

"Baby, Did yo.." I drifted off as I saw my boyfriend and Stacy Keibler having sex on the leather couch.

He looked up at me. I couldn't believe it, I thought he loved me. Tears flowed to my eyes. I turned around and ran, not stopping for anything.

_End of flashback_

_I'm drunk and I'm feeling down_

_And I just wanna be alone_

_You shouldn't ever came around_

_Why don't you just go home?_

"Just please leave." I said as I walked to the door and opened it for him.

**His P.O.V**

_Cause your drowning in the water_

_And I tried to grab your hand_

_And I left my heart open_

_But you didn't understand_

_But you didn't understand_

"Trish..." I said sadly.

"No.. I need to move on, I need to do this for me." she whispered.

_You fix yourself_

_I cant help you fix yourself_

_But at least I can say I tried_

"Are you sure?" I questioned. I didn't wanna do this. I love her, I don't wanna leave her. But, if it makes her happy then what can I do?

**Trish's P.O.V**

_I'm sorry but I gotta move with my own life_

_I cant help you fix yourself_

_But at least I can say I tried_

_I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my life_

Tears were still flowing heavily from my big brown eyes. I inhaled and exhaled and took a deep breathe.

"Yes, I'm sure. Goodbye Randy Orton." I cried shutting the door then falling to the ground.

_I tear my hear open, I sow myself shut_

_My weakness is I care too much_

_My scars remind me that the past is real_

_I tear my heart open just to feel_

**-The End-**

**Well, please review. They mean a lot to me especially now. Thanks, love ya'll**

**Oh and I know we cant write song fics .. But I dont care .. I'm really not in tha mode:) Have a nice day ...**


End file.
